<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>for all the world to see by pinkmoonblossom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506313">for all the world to see</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmoonblossom/pseuds/pinkmoonblossom'>pinkmoonblossom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Volleyball Dorks in Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:07:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmoonblossom/pseuds/pinkmoonblossom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaoi Fluff Week 2020 Day 7:  Kisses | Camera | "I love you"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Iwaoi fluff week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>for all the world to see</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>headcanon:  Iwaizumi believes in Oikawa with all his heart, but he still loves to tease him; even if it's right before one of the biggest games of his life.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He knew it would come down to this, they all knew it would come down to Argentina and Japan in the final for gold. The best of five sets would determine the outcome; he followed his dreams all the way to Argentina making it this far, and now Oikawa was ready to hold true to his promise and beat everyone.</p><p>Nothing was going to get in his way, or serve as a distraction today - not Hinata who introduced him to beach volleyball, or Kageyama who’s sets might rival his. Not even Ushijima, his old rival from high school. But especially not his childhood best friend turned lover, Iwaizumi Hajime; who stood proudly on Japan’s sidelines in his fitted polo shirt and pants that formed perfectly to his hips and thighs. (how he worked in pants so seemingly tight, Oikawa would never know)</p><p> </p><p>✤✤✤</p><p>Oikawa has been minding his business, in his own little world, as he heads to the locker room. All of his teammates know by now of his pre-game ritual, and not to bother him when he is getting in the zone. In the corridor, waiting for him was someone he hadn’t expected to see yet. “What are you doing here?” Oikawa asks, a bit perturbed.</p><p>“Oh me, I’m just here to wish you luck,” Iwa says with a grin a mile wide. </p><p>He should know, better than anyone, not to disrupt his time for reflection prior to the game. Yet, here stands his boyfriend with surely some trick, some ploy to get inside Oikawa’s head.</p><p>“Puh-lease, Iwa-chan. I’m no fool, I know exactly what you’re here to do. And it’s not going to work,” he declares dramatically.</p><p>His grin immediately turns to a smirk, and then Iwaizumi responds smoothly, “do you now? Well, can I at least get a kiss before you head in?”</p><p>Taken aback but recovering quickly, “no, I have to get ready now. I’ll see you later, “ and with that Oikawa bursts through the locker room door, attempting to hide his blooming blush.<br/><br/></p><p>After changing and heading out to the court, Oikawa begins his normal stretch routine. Several times during pre-game warm up they make eye contact from across the court, Oikawa practicing his sets and Iwaizumi observing his team. And everytime Iwa just smirks when he locks eyes with the setter, knowing he has distracted him. When an errant ball makes its way towards Japan’s sideline, Oikawa goes after it, only to see that Iwaizumi has managed to catch it.</p><p>With a coy smile, he offers, “I think this is your ball.”</p><p>Attempting to keep his emotions in check, the setter says, “Yes, thanks for catching it for me.”</p><p>Then thinking he’ll give him the ball back, Oikawa reaches for it but instead of letting go as expected, Iwa leans in and whispers, voice husky, “will you give me a kiss for it?”</p><p>Oikawa looks around to see if anyone has noticed them talking, but sees that everyone is wrapped up in their own routines. He gives him a pointed glare, and then with a firmer grip on the ball, he pulls it from Iwa’s hands and is surprised when he releases it. Walking away, he calls back, “thank you, again,” and tries to resume his warmup.</p><p>After those minor lapses in judgment, Oikawa is determined to ignore him until after the game is over. He would need someone to console him when Japan lost, afterall.</p><p>✤✤✤</p><p> </p><p>It is the fifth and final set, both teams winning two a piece in a back and forth battle, Argentina taking the first and third. Oikawa knew this was it, his time to shine for the world. With the score tied at 24-24, it was Oikawa’s turn to serve again. Using his signature jump serve, the first is a service ace; the Japan team slowly folds under pressure.</p><p>Yaku receives the next one, and bumps it up for Kageyama to set for Bokuto, with Hinata serving as their decoy. But their play is too easily read, and Argentina is able to receive the ball to keep the ongoing battle. Oikawa sets the ball for their young, lanky wing spiker, but this time Sakusa is there for the receive, bouncing it up to Kageyama again, who then sets it flawlessly for Ushijima to spike.</p><p>In what would be their final rally, a perfect receive for Argentina’s libero goes straight to Oikawa for a beautiful set to the team’s ace. Japan’s blockers are fooled by the decoy, and the ball smashes to the court, too far out of reach for anyone to receive it.</p><p>The game is over. Argentina wins; Oikawa fulfills his promise of beating everyone on the world’s stage. But there is only one person he wants to celebrate with in that moment and he’s not on his team; he stands at Japan’s sidelines. They lock eyes and before his brain could even tell his body what to do, he is running towards his Iwa-chan, who’s already making his way to him.</p><p>They meet in an intense embrace, Oikawa almost knocking them over, but Iwa keeping their balance and standing position. “You did it, Tooru! You really did it” Iwa says with his lips at Oikawa’s ear.</p><p>Fighting back tears, Oikawa responds voice thick with excitement, “I know, Hajime, I told you I would!”</p><p>Not appreciating his gloating so soon, Iwa retorts, “yeah, yeah Shittykawa. Can’t you just take a compliment like a normal person for once?”</p><p>At this point they haven’t realized they have gained the attention of not only the players, but the whole arena and media cameras are focused on them.</p><p>Feigning hurt Oikawa leans back from Iwa’s embrace but before he can say anything else, Iwa gives him a serious look, and says “I mean it Tooru, I am so proud of you. I love you-”</p><p>Before he can get another word out, Oikawa pulls him in for a kiss.<br/><br/></p><p>And their lips crash together at center court for all the world to see.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So Iwa finally got that kiss he was asking for. </p><p>Sorry for any discrepancies here, I have no clue how pregame works in the Olympics, so I went with what I know from the manga/anime. Hope you enjoyed this, and thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>